


One Last Set

by ChrystallineSapphira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrystallineSapphira/pseuds/ChrystallineSapphira
Summary: It was a problem.Kageyama should have known that dating a late bloomer was meant for trouble. Dating an omega at that, a male omega considered a treasure of Japan and being extremely .... Touchy.Daichi growled at him. "Why didn't you tell us you were LINKED mates?!""Obviously because he wanted us to fail," Kageyama's eye twitched at Tsukishima's sneer."IT'S BECAUSE I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW!"Sugawara only sighed as he kept the young omega coddled to his side to avoid another release of pheromones. "We have to cut your balls off for now Kageyama.""WHAT?! WHY?""Linked mates are more prone to fall to their instincts and you as an overly aggressive Alpha--""THIS IS BIASED!"----Hello! This is inspired from a lovely masterpiece of Kagehina fanart done by AriaBum Bum at tiktok! Thank you for the inspiration senpai!Link: https://vt.tiktok.com/ZS3s3KqY/
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	1. Freakishly Odd of the Freak Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "YOU JUST ANSWERED A MATH EQUATION!"
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice in a few bits, I use Shoyo instead of Shouyou. It's because in the wikipedias they refer to it as Shoyo Hinata. I'd use it instead because I prefer sticking to the wiki terms. Although I don't use the stress quotations on the vowels because I had a friend reread the preview of the chapter and said seeing the stress marks were uneasy for her to read.
> 
> Once again, inspired from AriaBum's tiktok! Thank you! Feel free to comment or correct me if I had mistakes in the original Haikyuu verse, like how the characters call each other. The A/B/O traditions however would differ, I'll emphasize them at the end notes or in the main story itself.

It was just the few days of autumn classes in the third year of Karasuno High, and like the usual, Kageyama was on the usual corner waiting for his mate Hinata.

Yes. Mate.

Technically not since Hinata wasn't marked at all, but to the Alpha's eyes and instincts, the fact that they were together almost 24/7 and his scent of winter and blueberry overpowers Hinata's weaker sunshine, sunflowers and calming citrus was enough. Not to mention he and Hinata had settled on being adjacent mates on the court a year ago to avoid distractions from their main goal in volleyball.

The team was pleased at the decision, specifically the newly mated Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. Being adjacent mates was similar to being mates as "normals", meaning that they were dating each other despite not marking each other. It was a bumpy road, after going through a terrible confession---

_"I-I... ...I... will you play volleyball with me for the rest of our lives?" Hinata squeaked to him on one afternoon, in the middle of an important game in their second year._

_The noisy cheering squads went silent --- even Saeko had dropped her sticks ---, Kageyama's look of surprise and Takeda's cracked glasses, before hearing shouts of indignation from other players of the opposing team and crowd as well._

_"Why that arrogant King?!"_

_"It's gotta be always Kageyama!"_

_"The few omegas...that ONE male omega AND A CUTE ONE TOO."_

_"Fuck you Kageyama Tobio!"_

_Needless to say the answer was confirmed when Kageyama set the ball to that latter commentator's face, benching the setter from the rest of the game._

_The sleepover he got with Shoyo was worth the bench._

\---being stalked on dates ---

_"Tanaka-senpai what are you doing in the garbage?"_

_The then beta third year raised a finger to his lips, much to Kageyama's confusion._

_"Sugawara-senpai is at a college seminar so he sent me to give you this." He passed a paper to the alpha._

**_'Hello Kageyama-kun, just so you know since Hinata is the youngest omega and only Takeda-sensei is there, that doesn't mean I can't HURT you.'_ **

_He remembered that even if Hinata was the oldest of them in the then second string category, he was the latest to appear as an omega coming in only when they were defeated by Itachiyama Institute. It was how omega-alpha-beta terms come because docile bloomers take the onslaught of effects worst due to their peers already having the shred of pheromones around them. That meant older omegas would SKIN him if he ever hurt the youngest of the pack._

_"....noted."_

\---- it was a good thing their relationship flowed smoothly despite their rough differences. Even Tsukishima had stated he would burn Kageyama alive if he saw Hinata tear up because of him.

Which Kageyama felt odd about when a thick floof of orange hair breezed past him quickly along with the familiar "Race you Kageyama!"

He snarled and picked up on his speed to match with the hyperactive middle blocker. "You dumbass! That's cheating!"

"Nope it's not it's being smart!"

He couldn't help but grin at the laughter, only to have it wiped off when Hinata shouted he was smiling creepily again.

_"This little runt---"_

It only took a few minutes before they reached the gym doors panting to catch their breath, Kageyama as the vice-captain took out the keys to open the gym firsthand before others arrived.

"Shoyo!!!!!"

"Noya-san!!!!"

He flinched hearing Noya's screech. It was much painful to his sensitive ears, differing when Hinata shouted that seemed to be a nagging of a loudmouth mother.

"Coach, Captain, Yachi." He politely greeted his superiors.

"We're training the rookies for the whole day today, Nationals is still rolling round the corner." Ukai groaned.

"Hinata-senpai is really lively in the morning, ne?" A first-year member chuckled, Seiji Tetsumo.

"What do you expect from that idiot." The setter grumbled.

Yamaguchi gave a snicker. "Ne, don't be like that to your mate Kageyama."

"Not yet a mate," but he longed to, as he watched Hinata give tips to the future middle blockers and spiker of the team.

Unlike Yamaguchi who wore a yellow collar scented by Tsukishima, Hinata was neither marked nor 'reserved'. It lurched in his stomach to reserve Hinata as if he was a baggage, not a lovable human being. Omegas and Betas wore collars worn by their "proposed" mates if they were yet to be marked or have yet to move from another point of mated life (which is pregnancy).

"Kageyama! Start tossing to me!" Hinata hollered, already in position across the court.

"Boke! We already practiced late tonight! We need to practice on your shitty receives first!"

The omega sniffled, unintentionally releasing an upset wave of his scent that diminished the vibrancy of sunflowers. It made Kageyama panic without thinking and run to Hinata apologizing, the rest of the members turning heads in worry.

"Alright, we can improve our freaky spikes more." Kageyama tipped his boyfriend's nose.

Sweet citrus bursted from the tangerine's smile, making the cold setter blush before smacking his head earning a yelp.

For some reason, Ukai couldn't shrug off his eyes at the more energetic form that Hinata showed for the first practice.

\----------

Classes weren't always the best of Kageyama.

But if he wanted to show to his future mate's family that he was worthy of his love and future, then he was willing to memorize even a thousand digits of Pi for the idiot.

_(As if you can really do that)._

But he was extremely bored in class. English literature drains the life out of him because the teacher wasn't even enthusiastic to do so. Neither was Hinata----

The alpha squinted his eyes.

The heck?

Was that Hinata...taking notes seriously on the other class?

He knew Hinata's weaknesses and strengths by defaults. Strengths are flying like an orange crow, smacking someone out of their conciousness if using the same force as how he spikes a ball, and extreme leg power --- the shortest member of the team bikes up and down a mountain every weekday for fuck's sake. Weaknesses? It was pork buns or any sort of subject.

Algebra classes, which Hinata's taking right now and DILIGENTLY jotting down as if he understood the subject itself.

He paled and rubbed his eyes hard. He must be dreaming. But nooooo, the sight was still the same.

Hinata even volunteered to answer a complicated (to his eyes) equation on board. Correctly much to his own Algebra teacher's shock.

Kageyama's conciousness started swirling.

"Oi Kageyama-san!"

"Kami-sama what happened to him?",

"Maybe he wasn't able to stomach the lesson."

"Awhile ago I saw him staring at Hinata-san through the window answering a math equation on the board."

......

"WHAT?!"

\---------

Nurse Fujiwara sighed as Tanaka and Nishinoya came tumbling through the doors of the school clinic. Yachi and Yamaguchi apologized for the disruption and she waved them off, understanding their wackyness. Tsukishima came last, muttering how he had to answer his exam quick just for the "majesty's health condition".

"Oi Kageyama you bastard! How are you?"

The recipient was still staring blankly at a reddening Hinata who had enough of his stare, harshly tugging his boyfriend's black hair to snap him out. "Baka Kageyama! What's wrong with you?!"

"H-how... I-I m-mean... A-are you---- D-did y-y-you---- DID YOU NOT HIT YOUR HEAD?" He was having a hard time to form a better sentence.

Hinata pulled the alpha's arms away from rough shaking. "What's up with you?!"

"You were answering a math question!"

"And?"

"THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG YOU IDIOT!"

The youngest omega's trembling lip and heavy release of blanded sunflower pheromones did not go amiss to everyone.

"Kageyama," Both Nishinoya and Tanaka glowered over to the taller teammate, making him flinch.

"Why don't we calm down for a second, I'm pretty sure he has an explanation over it" Their beta manager tries to diffuse the situation, standing on tip toes to pat Hinata's hair.

"Well I can't blame your highness.The news did broke out that Hinata managed to answer a math equation across classes today." Tsukishima stated.

"Am I really that stupid for everyone to be shocked by that?" Hinata whined, leaning further to Yachi's soothing stroke of his hair.

The sight was unwelcoming to the Alpha within Kageyama, and he unintentionally let out an extremely low snarl that only Tsukishima caught.

It was natural for pheromonal Alphas like Kageyama to be possessive even on their unmarked mates, only this time he was perceiving Yachi, their beta manager, as a threat.

"I just wanted to at least have a good future in case if we really do mate in the future. I don't want our kid to be called stupid because I'm stupid." Hinata mumbled.

The mention of "our kid" erupted a blushing frenzy on Kageyama, Yamaguchi patting his back and congratulating him --- "Takeda-sensei would be happy to arrange the wedding!" --- with Tanaka's whistles.

"Dumbass! We're too young for a kid! Besides you're already smart at...at..."

"Arara is the king having a problem complimenting his queen?"

"Urusai Tsukishima!

He turned to his sniffling boyfriend, gritting his teeth "Besides you're already doing good at volleyball!"

Kageyama's lungs were out of oxygen forcing the compliment out.

"Really? Does that mean you're gonna give me a collar now?"

"Boke, I already told you, I can only give you the collar when we can go overseas to get your hormones checked. We have to make sure I won't harm your body."

Hinata pouted.

\--------

Afternoon volleyball practices were sometimes visited by admiring spectators. After the notorious "Freak Duo" gained popularity across Japanese Highschool Volleyball, Karasuno's fame also went uphill.

It required the vice principal however, taking school martials to watch over. Alphas only come to there either to challenge the new head Alpha Kageyama, or to leer at the only unmarked omega of the school.

"Hinata-senpai! You really need to watch over your energy more often!" A second year from another school dished to him, throwing a water bottle to the sweating omega.

"Thanks!" He gave his record sunshine smile.

The second year fainted.

"Hinata-kun, liquid check please." Takeda took the water bottle and smelled it's contents, making sure there were no pheromone boosters or supplements that can trigger Hinata's heat before returning it to him.

"Oi Hinata! Catch!"

He dropped the water to Takeda's hands and immediately received the ball, letting it soar to the air back to Nishinoya who countered it.

"Woah! That was fast!" A spectator gazed at the turn of the volleyball to the other side.

"What do you expect? It's the quick attack after all, by the freak pair."

"Freak pair, more like the Royal Couple."

A foolish commentator, within Keishin's earshot, stated something he was sure if Suga was around he would be tossing the student through the roof of the gymnasium.

"Yeah but Hinata-san is still available. Look at that neck, clean and free and damn I'd be lying if it doesn't look sweet."

It was near Kageyama's heightened hearing range however, and his eyes had dilated at the challenge.

He spiked the ball, directly sending it to the instigator's face with a faint look of guilt. Mentally he was displeased that he didn't spike it stronger to fully knock the challenger out.

"Kageyama, are you alright?" Instead of getting a scold, Hinata was more worried his volleyball skills were wearing off.

Last time it had happened, Kageyama was sick the next day afterwards.

"Felt like trying a new skill, didn't go to plan" He reasoned.

Yamaguchi's raised eyebrows were none of his concern when his boyfriend's honey glazed eyes glittered at the notion of a new possible move.

\------

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kageyama disappointedly moved from their make-out session at the patio of Hinata's house.

Hinata gave a whine similar to a needy omega, leaning forward and capturing the alpha's lips. Being the weaker man --- not that he will ever admit that he's a simp like the first year Tanaka and Nishinoya ---- he was unable to resist the tempting offer of having another prospect of claiming Shoyo.

His arm wrapped itself around the smaller one's waist, hand skimming the tail of his back to press on a sensitive spot. Hinata gasped at the sensation and he looped their tongues together in a wet frenzy. The setter's main hand reached to cup his pair's scent gland and thumbed it, flickering those cloudy golden hazel eyes open back again.

If he wasn't alarmed at the unnatural sight of dangerous lust swimming in those orbs, the dangerous acidic pheromone that flowed from above became enough for Kageyama to pull away and promise a sad Hinata they would meet again tomorrow.

"Softyama," Hinata teased.

He gave a grunt. "Just don't spread a thing damn it."

A few minutes after making sure Hinata was inside and no one was around the perimeter, he walked out of the patio and glanced at the window on the second floor.

There was Natsu, the pheromonal alpha younger sister. She was glaring ferociously at him through the glass, small but lethal fangs on display. With a ken doll of black tresses shaded using a black marker, she pressed off the head with one hand threateningly.

With her age and size in comparison, she wasn't that much of a threat to perceive. But as his mate's younger sister, she was extremely detrimental to the "house" courtship he planned for Shoyo.

Besides, she was usually sweet to him. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the One Last Set's A/B/O first chapter clarifications!  
> \+ Pheromones are repeated in this story as the main component of the characters's roles in society, they may swap a few times to 'scents' to avoid redundancy.  
> \+ Adjacent mates - Pairs who have scented each other and share a deep emotional connection but prefer to not move to the stage of "marking" or "collaring" due to their young age or it's the typical dating scheme.  
> \+ Collared Pairs - Collars in the story contain a drop of blood of an alpha and are used to "reserve" a minor omega or beta that is intended to be claimed by the alpha or beta once decided to settle down into papered marriage and family. It can only be used if families of both parties gave consent, however some choose to not collar their mates like Kageyama if the other has medical condition. In Hinata's case, years of missing heat despite being identified as a late blooming omega is a worrying condition because Kageyama's raw pheromone packed in his blood may cause an off-balance in his own omega hormones with varying results.  
> \+ House Courtships - Referencing to traditional courtships of homage where the dominant of the relationship sleeps at the home of his/her mate's family for three to five days to learn the proper house etiquette before moving together. It is not a requirement at all.  
> \+ Pheromonal Alphas - Individuals whom are identified immediately as Alphas at birth by their scent. They differ from the Dociles and Converts. Convert individuals are people whose second genders are discovered on a yearly test result from the doctor within the first ten years of their life.  
> \+ Docile Bloomers - similar to Hinata's condition, are persons identified as Betas until they present another secondary gender. This is given when medical assistance cannot identify the pheromones.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to correct me if you notice something!


	2. A spike to the head is better than this

Reminders:  
\- 3rd year Karasuno Volleyball Club ; as to follow the fanart and also legal rules. It means all first years in the series are mise well above 18 years old in the story!

\- Eventual Smut, some sexual jokes because obviously it does focus on repressing pheromones that is Kagehina Centric.

\- Don't forget to like and follow AriaBum's tiktok! Her fanarts and fancomics are ✨masterpieces✨! Thank you again senpai!

\- Im still typing down! Please expect an update a few hours from now!


End file.
